


Baby

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gay Sex, Headspace, Hickeys, Infantilism, Innocence, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine occasionally role-play as innocent baby and Daddy. Kurt is always the baby, with the role play acting as a stress reliever for both of them. When Kurt is a baby, he still know about sex but is shy in expressing what he wants, needing lots of encouragement and praise from Blaine. As it turns out, Kurt is a very needy bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Kurt and Blaine’s relationship has become even more stressful. With Kurt waiting to reapply to NYADA, meanwhile working at the Lima Bean, and Blaine now alone in school studying for finals, their time to be together has decreased even more.  
They’re lucky if they spend more than a few hours together at the weekends, and when they do either Kurt is fretting about his NYADA application or Blaine is focussed on school work.  
Eventually, the first break comes around and Kurt and Blaine finally have a week together, with their usual stresses forgotten about. And now they don’t have to worry about anything, Kurt’s able to fall back into his headspace and be free of all the adult responsibility he wants.  
Blaine picks him up on Monday morning. Kurt’s old enough to be able to spend the night at Blaine’s without the permission of Burt, and Blaine’s parents are out- as usual.  
The car ride to Blaine’s is quiet. Kurt staring out of the window, Blaine careful not to interrupt. He can see it in Kurt’s eyes, the way they somehow seem to get more innocent and his face becomes calmer. Kurt’s retreating into his headspace. By the time they reach Blaine’s, Blaine’s pretty sure Kurt’s there.  
‘You ready baby?’ he asks, unclipping the seatbelt off Kurt and helping him open the door.  
Looking up at Blaine with round, curious eyes, Kurt nods, smiling. ‘Thank you for the drive, Daddy.’   
Blaine tells him that’s okay, that he’s happy to be able to look after his baby at last. Taking Kurt’s hand, he leads him to the front door, which Blaine unlocks. Kurt can’t help but notice the way Blaine’s hand shakes slightly, the younger boy clearly preoccupied with what was about to happen. Kurt reaches over to kiss Blaine in the cheek, grinning when Blaine rewards him with an extra big kiss on Kurt’s cheek, praising him.  
‘Good boy baby. Let’s just get inside, yeah?’  
When they do, Blaine takes Kurt’s stuff and they head upstairs.

‘Where are we going, daddy?’ Kurt asks, looking round at the photography of Blaine’s family which line the walls of the house.  
‘To daddy’s room,’ Blaine smiles. ‘Do you remember where it is?’  
They reach the landing and Kurt stares round, considering the different doors in front of him.  
‘Ummm….this one!’ He points at the dark wooden door, with a neat piece of paper taped onto it saying ‘Blaine’s room.’ Beaming, Blaine opens it, revealing that it is.  
‘Well done, baby! Now, can daddy ask you to go sit on the bed? Can you do that for me darling?’  
‘Okay!’ Kurt says, running over to sit on the olive green duvet, feeling the clean and pressed cotton crease underneath him. ‘Wait,’ he says, pausing to look at Blaine and then the clock, questioningly. ‘It’s not bedtime now, is it daddy?’ Kurt pouts, looking at the pillows as if he’s upset that he has to go to sleep so early.  
‘No, don’t you worry,’ Blaine chuckles, slipping off his bow tie and unbuttoning the top of his polo shirt. ‘Daddy and baby are just going to help each other have fun, that’s all.’  
‘Oh…what kind of fun, daddy?’  
Kurt reaches over to hug Blaine when he sits down on the bed next to Kurt.  
‘Come on Kurt, you remember. What we did 3 weeks ago, you know?’  
Kurt’s mouth falls open into an ‘o’ shape as he grins up at Blaine.  
‘Like last time? When you made me feel happy?’  
‘Yes Kurt, when I made you feel really, really happy. Do you want to feel happy now?’  
Kurt blushes, turning a soft shade of red before squealing and rolling over to hide his face in the covers.  
‘Hey, don’t be shy!’  
Blaine lies down next to Kurt, rubbing a hand over his back. ‘It’s okay, Kurt, you can tell daddy exactly what you want, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.’   
Kurt giggles, peeking his eyes up at Blaine before giving him another quick peck, this time on the lips, before hiding his face again.  
‘You like that, huh?’ Blaine smiles, tickling Kurt to encourage him. ‘Daddy’s going to give you some more, okay?’  
Blaine starts kissing Kurt along the back of his neck, Kurt scrunching up his body in glee after each one.  
Blaine carries on, pressing the kisses harder and harder, climbing on top of Kurt to do so. He manages to get Kurt to roll over, and he finally starts kissing his lips, their mouths opening to allow a full kiss.  
‘You like that?’ Blaine pants, in between kisses. ‘Tell daddy what you want, baby.’  
‘Want more,’ Kurt says back, the end of his words being cut off as Blaine’s lips press back onto his. ‘Want more please, Daddy. Want more!’  
Blaine can feel himself grow hard, erect dick straining against the denim of his jeans. Kurt can feel it too, beginning to go hard himself, but more noticeably, rubbing up against Blaine’s crotch.  
‘Can you feel that?’ Blaine smirks, placing a piece of Kurt’s hair away from where it’s dangling in front of Kurt’s eyes. ‘Can you feel how much your Daddy wants you?’  
Kurt giggles, stroking Blaine’s jaw before whispering, ‘Let me feel your puppy, Daddy.’  
‘I think you can feel it baby. Unless you want to feel it more? Do you want that Kurt?’  
Kurt nods quickly, allowing Blaine to take his hand and guide it over the bulge in his crotch, sliding Kurt’s fingers over the waistband of his jeans.  
‘Want them off, baby?’ Blaine asks, ignoring the obvious erection concealed in Kurt’s own pants. If Kurt wants help wit that, he’ll have to ask for it.  
Kurt nods again, not trusting himself to speak.  
‘Come on baby, tell daddy what you need,’ Blaine repeats, giving Kurt a kiss in reward for saying ‘Take them off please.’ Soon Blaine’s naked, his boxers taken off with his pants, and Kurt has a firm hold of Blaine’s cock, staring down at it with a hungry look in his eyes.  
‘That’s it baby, you know what to do,’ Blaine says, shadowing Kurt’s hand with his as they both work and jacking Blaine off, Blaine taking his hand off Kurt’s when Kurt reaches the right pace.  
Blaine stays like that for a while, getting as hard as he can under Kurt’s touch. He can feel the heat pool in his stomach, pre cum already dripping on to Kurt’s fingers.  
Kurt looks down at the tent in his own pants, then back at Blaine with eyes full of longing.  
‘Want something?’ Blaine asks, pretending to be just as innocent as Kurt. Kurt shrugs, too embarrassed to ask Blaine to touch him like Kurt’s touching Blaine, so Blaine leaves it, thrusting himself into Kurt’s hand again.  
‘Baby, if you want something you have to ask Daddy, okay?’ Blaine finally breathes a few seconds later. Kurt bites his lip, considering of saying it or not.  
‘Iwantyoutotouchmypuppy,’ Kurt finally mumbles, avoiding Blaine’s eyes as he says it.  
‘What?’ Blaine says, sitting up out of Kurt’s grasp to take off his polo shirt and then Kurt’s own t-shirt.  
‘Can you touch my puppy, daddy?’ Kurt finally says, flinching in embarrassment.  
‘That’s better, Blaine says, reaching down to fumble at Kurt’s waist before managing to take his pants off. ‘But you know what you forgot, Baby.’  
Kurt pauses for a moment, thinking.  
‘Please, daddy. Please will you touch my puppy.’  
‘That’s better,’ Blaine says, finally freeing Kurt of his underwear, Kurt’s cock bounding up to his stomach. ‘Do you want anything else?’  
‘Inside,’ Kurt says, desperate now as Blaine begins jerking him off, Kurt’s torso tense as the pleasure begins to build up in his body.  
‘What baby?’ Blaine asks, pressing a comforting kiss to Kurt’s forehead.  
‘Please go inside of me.’  
Blaine obediently starts spreading two fingers inside of Kurt, scissoring them as he gets Kurt looser and open.  
‘Well done,’ he soothes, as Kurt winces under his touch. ‘Well done, baby, you’re doing so good.’  
Kurt is so overcome with heat that he doesn’t notice when two fingers turn into three, and three turn into four.  
Finally, Blaine decides Kurt’s open enough, and pulls his fingers out.  
He wipes his hand on the bed, using the part of the duvet which rests by Kurt’s head. Spitting on his over hand, he lubes up his cock before aligning himself between Kurt’s ass cheeks.  
Kurt surprises him as he enters. Rolling his head to the die, Kurt begins sucking on Blaine’s fingers which have just been inside of him, anxious to have a distraction from the stretch which was still being translated from pain into pleasure.  
‘Fuck, Kurt,’ Blaine moans as his fingers are surrounded with a hot wetness and his dick is clenched by Kurt’s muscles at the same time. ‘God,’  
‘Daddy, it hurts,’ Kurt whines underneath Blaine’s weight.  
Blaine’s experienced enough to know it doesn’t really hurt Kurt, it’s just the initial sting and stretch, but all the same, he holds himself in place, allowing Kurt to get used to the sudden fullness.  
‘That better, Baby?’ Blaine asks a few moments later. Kurt nods impatiently, already beginning to buck up into Blaine’s cock before moving his hips back down again, anxious to provide Blaine with some friction.  
‘Faster, Daddy!’ Kurt moans, using his hands to support his own body underneath his hips. Kurt’s hips rise up and down with Blaine’s pace, spurred on by the stream of words pouring form Blaine’s mouth.  
‘So good baby, all for me,’ Blaine says, eyebrows furrowed, not really concentrating on what he was saying. ‘Yes….yes…god, Kurt, fuck, just how I need it.’  
Kurt listens the whole while Blaine says this things, anxious little moans and whines squealing out of his mouth in desperation.  
‘More, Daddy,’ he asks, pleasantly greeted by an extra violent thrust inside of him. ‘Your puppy feels so good inside of me, Daddy, so big for me, makes me so tight and full.’  
Blaine screams when Kurt says these words, a sudden pooling of heat deep in his stomach making sweat break out on his forehead.  
‘Kurt- Baby,’ he starts, kissing Kurt’s shoulder and then beginning to place a large, purple hickey there. ‘Fuck, Baby, I’m not gonna last- I’m not gonna last much longer.’  
‘But we just begun,’ Kurt says, pouting as he fakes confusion. ‘Why can’t you last, Daddy?’ he says, hand clenched around Blaine’s left ass cheek, an inquisitive hole poking into Blaine’s ass.  
Blaine moans again, rutting his hips into Kurt.  
‘Baby, I’m sorry, I gotta-‘  
He comes then, long spurts of semen running into Kurt’s ass, Kurt delighted by the wetness he can feel come from the throbbing ‘puppy’ inside of him.  
‘Oh, Daddy,’ he cries, bouncing into Blaine’s dick. ‘Oh Daddy, more please!’  
Blaine gives a desperate moan as he hears Kurt say this, beginning to jerk Kurt off so he can achieve his own orgasm.  
Kurt does, reaching the point quickly and giving a startled ‘Oh’ as he comes in a neat cry all over his stomach, forming a perfect trail of white cum over his porcelain chest.  
He looks at it in wonder before shrugging out of Blaine’s grasp, his cock now too sensitive. Blaine withdraws himself out of Kurt, wiping his shining dick on the duvet before snuggling up to Kurt.  
‘Such a good baby,’ Blaine whispers in Kurt’s ear, giving him a playful poke on the chest.  
Kurt giggles in delight, squealing ‘love you’ too Blaine, grabbing Blaine’s finger and dipping it in the pool of cum on his chest, then sucking on it, the saltiness of his own cum dancing on his taste buds.  
‘Daddy?’ Kurt says meekly, just as Blaine’s eyelids flutter closed.  
‘Mmh?’ Blaine asks, wrapping a tired arm round Kurt.  
‘When can we do it again?’  
Blaine sighs, looking at the clock with tired but aroused eyes, straddling Kurt again, wondering how long it will take to gain a new erection.  
Judging from the way Kurt’s started sucking at his cock, it won’t be long.


End file.
